Digimon Tamers Crimson
by Mrguy22594
Summary: Finally, the main story is here! In an alternate universe to Tamers one boy and one Digimon will journey to save the Human and Digital worlds but he is not alone. For nothing can truly be accomplished by yourself. The belief in one's self and other's belief in that person can truly lead to doing the impossible.
1. Light and Darkness

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Episode 1 Light and Darkness

Within a mysterious part of space lies a tree so enormous it looks as though it were the center of the universe. However, that is not the case considering that this tree spawned only 10 years ago within the center formed by a singular being. That being was known as Yggdrasil who currently had control over the royal knights due to branding them. Also in the same area was a mysterious cloaked figure kneeling to the distorted being as if it were waiting on orders. "I need to ensure my control over the Digital World." Yggdrasil said spawning a mysterious orb made of data and lowered the hand towards the cloaked figure. "I trust you know what you should do with this piece of data Daemon." The cloaked figure revealed to be Daemon stood and accepted the orb of data knowing what Yggdrasil meant.

"It shall be done Lord Yggdrasil." Daemon said turning towards a portal that Yggdrasil spawned behind Daemon. As Daemon walked through the portal Yggdrasil thought _"That orb of data holds one of the most powerful Digimon in all of existence. This time I made some "adjustments" with the data." _Meanwhile in a secluded area in the Digital world Daemon approached the coffin and inserted the orb of data. "Now then, I resurrect you Count Vamdemon!" Daemon said raising both of his arms in the air as dark energy surged around the orb and transforming it into what appears to be a man in a large cloak with pale white skin, black hair and with a red aura surging around him. "Ahh, I see. Destiny has different plans for me does it?" The figure noticed his appearance as though he were seeing a complete stranger in the mirror.

"Count Vamdemon! I have summoned you forth to become your servant!" Daemon said bowing to Vamdemon to show his loyalty. "Hmph! You? The leader of the Demon Lords, serve me?" Vamdemon said with skepticism in his voice towards his newly acquired servant. "Yes, my count I only wish to serve you." Daemon said to restate his loyalty. Vamdemon started laughing at Daemon's statement and then said "Interesting, I have a feeling that this time won't be so bad after all." Suddenly a tall figure in gold armor with a skull head and an arm blade that looks very similar to a scythe made itself known nearby the two. "Count Vamdemon, I return to serve you yet again." The figure said kneeling nearby Vamdemon who approached him and said "Reapermon… It looks like things are going to get much more interesting. And, maybe we'll finally end this cycle of ours."

Meanwhile, in the human world five people with digimon were sitting on a bench eating ice cream reflecting on what's happened to them as of recently. "Things sure got hectic after a while. But, since we're all here it's safe to assume that so far the worst is behind us." One of them said who had brunette hair, hazel colored eyes, red and blue goggles strapped to his head, a casual short sleeve shirt, jeans, laced sneakers, and a prosthetic arm. This boy was named Simon Ackerman and his partner was the red dinosaur standing behind him named Guilmon. "A little bit into tempting fate huh Simon?" The girl sitting next to him said. She had somewhat red hair in a spiked bun, amethyst eyes, a blue broken heart t-shirt, red wristbands, a belt to hold her Digivice and cards, jeans with the bottoms rolled up and shoes with steel toes on them. She was Rika Nonaka and her partner was the bipedal yellow fox in the tree, Renamon.

"Well Rika, if it gets worse we'll prepare for it okay?" The boy sitting next to Simon said. He had blue hair, grey eyes, relatively tan skin, an orange vest with a brown shirt underneath, white wristbands, brown pants with yellow/grey sneakers. His name was Jenrya Li Wong or as Simon and co. calls him, Henry and his partner was the dog/rabbit digimon Terriermon who seemed to keep reaching for his tamer's ice cream.

"Y'know Simon, someday I'll get my Digimon and digivice. After that, I'll be there to help you with any fight." Another girl sitting next to Rika said. She had blue hair but unlike Henry was pale in terms of skin, blue eyes, had a white t-shirt on, jeans like Rika and regular sneakers. This is Nia Esthiem, daughter of the police commissioner Erwin Esthiem. Unlike the others she didn't have a Digimon partner but she continues to strive to help Simon with quite a number of things considering the two are in a relationship that has lasted a whole year. "So, if I get a Digivice does that mean I can actually help you Henry?" The youngest of the group asked. She had light purple hair in buns, purple eyes, a somewhat pink Chinese vest with a white shirt underneath, purple pants and pink/white sneakers. She is Shuichun Wong or as her friends would sometimes call her, Suzie. Like Nia she does not have a Digivice but hopes that she can have her own Digimon.

"Suzie, I don't think that sounds like a good idea. Besides this is a risky job we have to do." Henry said to Suzie who nodded and said "I know that, it's just, you never tell me anything about your adventures." Henry wasn't sure how to respond to that but then Terriermon perked up and said "Momentai okay Henry, if it happens it happens." Simon was somewhat amused by Terriermon. He looked towards Nia and said "That is a harsh truth Nia, our lives as you saw are not easy ones since we have been giving this duty." Nia smiles at Simon and says "Well I know that you'll be there to help me out, right Simon?" Simon responds "Of course Nia, besides there are some perks to being a Digimon tamer." Guilmon tilts his head and says "Well there is the fact that we can make new friends right?" Simon nods in response to Guilmon's statement. "I know that someday it will happen Nia, trust me on that."

Nia smiled at Simon's comment in terms of having faith in her and said "You can't always get your dreams just by wanting it right?" They all nodded at Nia's statement and laughed a little. Simon looked down at his ice cream and said "Today's the last day of summer guys. This means unfortunately it's time to hit the books." Rika sighed at that statement and said "At least this year I'll be going to the same high school as you guys instead of a private school." Henry bit his ice cream and said "So we're all going to be together huh?"

Suzie frowned at Henry's statement and said "I still have to go one more year in middle school before I even get to spend time with you Henry." Terriermon then stood on Henry's head and said "Well, like the wise mon said, "Momentai!" They all laughed at Terriermon's statement towards Suzie. After they finished their ice cream Rika and Renamon went on their separate way while Simon and the others decided to escort Nia back home before heading back to their apartment. "Well, Nia I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Simon said embracing Nia in a hug. "Same here Mr. Ackerman." They then shared a kiss before Nia went into her house. "Henry, we need to get you a girlfriend one of these days." Terriermon said before Henry flicked Terriermon's ear.

When Simon, Henry, Suzie and Terriermon parted, Simon and Guilmon headed back into their apartment to settle down for a bit. "So Simon, are we doing anything tonight?" Guilmon asked pointing towards the costume hanging up on the closet door. "Not tonight Guilmon, crime has been slow ever since a week ago. Erwin told me to let him handle things for now. When something does happen he'll let me know and I'll get down to it." Simon then ended up changing into his pajamas and went to sleep with his partner sleeping next to the bed where Simon slept.

Morning came for Simon who got ready for school with his blue uniform on and his back pack full of things he'll surely need. "Well Guilmon, I'm off to school be back at about 2:15 okay buddy!" Simon said before walking out the door. Guilmon upon hearing the door close decided that since Simon's father Kittan was going to be busy during the school year booted up Simon's computer to play some games. "Since Simon's at school I might as well have some fun while he's away." Guilmon booted up his steam account on the computer all while grinning at what he was playing. Simon headed to see if Henry and Suzie were ready so they could walk to school together. Henry came out wearing the same uniform as Simon and Suzie was wearing her usual get up. Simon saw Terriermon hanging out in Henry's backpack and said "You sure he won't be a problem?" Terriermon pouted at Simon's statement and Henry responded "Don't worry about that, besides he could just be a stuffed animal."

Simon shrugged his shoulders and they headed out of the building and towards school. As they were walking they got Nia to go with them and it would seem that Rika joined them somewhat unexpectedly. "Well guys, let's get through this year and hope for the best." Simon said as they approached the school gate.

**How will Simon and the gang's first day of school go? What is Guilmon playing on Simon's computer? And just what is going on in the Digital world? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	2. Hypnotic Contingency

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 2: Hypnotic contingency.

After parting with Suzie and heading into the upper class sections Simon and co. take a look at their schedules and notice that only one class out of all of them are they together. "That's a bit of a shame but, oh well can't be helped." Simon said as they headed into their first class which was history. Upon taking their seats Simon found himself reading a book just to wait for the teacher. During class the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Asagi and upon that revelation Simon knew that he was the husband to the underclassmen teacher down below. However unlike her he was somewhat strict upon his teachings. While everyone was taking notes he always glanced back at the desks to see if anyone dared to do anything idiotic.

At the end of class everyone left and as Simon was about to leave he was stopped by the teacher. "Simon, why don't you stay for a bit?" Mr. Asagi said and Simon who was a bit confused shrugged his shoulders and stood where he was. "I'm guessing this has to do with the Mrs.?" Simon said turning around to face his teacher who then said "I'm not expecting you to be top of the class. But I do want you to excel, understood?" Simon bowed in respect and went to join his friends. "_I have to wonder though. How is it that he's so carefree yet has this life to lead? I'll probably find out as the days go by." _At lunch they all sat together at the same table and talked for a bit. "First day of school and already I feel somewhat odd." Simon said after finishing his lunch.

"Why's that? You didn't end up putting something in your lunch did you?" Rika said with some sarcasm. "It's not that, it's just I keep getting this strange feeling that someone or something is watching us in a way." Simon said looking around the cafeteria. "Are you sure you aren't paranoid Simon?" Nia asked with concern in her voice. "Nia, you should know me by now. I'm always somewhat paranoid about some things but I'm not crazy about it." Simon said to which Henry responds "That's for sure. By the way Rika where's you know who?"

Rika a little confused by Henry's statement raises an eyebrow but then notices Terriermon in Henry's bag and says "Outside, and currently waiting." Henry gives an "oh" before shrugging his shoulders. On another table a blonde boy wearing a similar green uniform is somewhat glaring at Simon while another boy with short brownish red spiked hair looks a bit concerned. "Takeru, I don't think Simon would appreciate you glaring at him." The boy with red hair said to Takeru. "I swear Simon has to have probably the biggest ego in the whole school Daisuke." Takeru responded. "I don't think he does; besides he seems very nice." Daisuke said trying to convince Takeru. "You act like you know him so well Daisuke." Takeru said with spite and Daisuke responded "Actually I live nearby him and he helps my sister on occasion."

Takeru looks back at Daisuke and says "So he pretends to "Be thou for the people" huh?" Daisuke shakes his head in response and says "I wish you would take time to get to know him." Takeru responded "The day I get to know him is the day that pigs learn how to fly." Daisuke pointed behind Takeru who looked behind him and saw the object of his hate approach them with a smile. "Y'know I was just on my way to class when the bell rang and I noticed you guys didn't really move. Hey Daisuke." Simon said to the two. Upon which Daisuke just said "Hey, how are things?" Simon shrugs and responds "Well other than the fact that I've got science next I'm doing fine I guess." "Who's your friend?" Daisuke then goes to Takeru and says "This is Takeru Takaishi but some people call him T.K." Takeru's face hits the table upon hearing Daisuke give this bit of information.

"I think a pig just flew in the sky." Takeru said in shame. Simon looked out the window and said "Well I don't see a pig but there might have been a Patamon that flew overhead." Afterwards Simon headed towards his next class and Daisuke picks his friend off the table. "I'm guessing you told him that people call you Davis huh?" Takeru said hanging onto his friend who smiled somewhat sheepishly. "It's not like it's a personal thing or anything T.K. c'mon you gotta lighten up." Daisuke said to Takeru as they continued down the hallway. After school Simon stretched and said "Well now that we're finally out I guess it'll be that time of night again." Nia gave Simon a hug and said "Here's to some good luck then."

Simon returned the hug and gave a smile before heading back with Henry and Suzie. Rika walked with Renamon who was watching her from atop the buildings. Nia ended up going home with her dad who comes to get her from school every day. Meanwhile Daisuke, Takeru and another teen clad in uniform with short black hair that would normally make him seem like a woman given how it's styled but he is just another boy nonetheless. "So Ken, what do you make of my soon to be arch nemesis?" Takeru said to Ken who was just as confused as Daisuke. "Takeru, I think you need to relax a little bit. Besides, I'm sure Kari will be in school tomorrow." Ken said to Takeru who wouldn't really calm down. "Yeah, I heard she was sick again." Daisuke said with a hint of concern in his voice. "I guess without Hikari I went a little off the deep end huh?" Takeru said realizing his friends meant more than his grudge.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Daisuke said heading home which was in the same direction as Simon. Ken and Takeru headed to their respective homes looking forward to tomorrow. Meanwhile Simon parted with Henry and Suzie and headed to his apartment. Once inside he found Guilmon playing quite a bit of TF2 on his computer. "You know Guilmon, too much online gaming is bad for your eyesight." Simon said to Guilmon who turned and revealed a pair of red triangle like sunglasses on his eyes that seemed to be protecting his vision. "Never mind, just get off the computer so we can eat and talk." Guilmon finished his match and got off the computer. Simon and Guilmon both ate some of the bread they got working at the Matsuki bakery. "Could you tell me about your day Simon?" Guilmon said to Simon who nodded in response. "Well first of all, one of my teachers is the husband of Mrs. Asagi who you remember as my teacher in the underclass." Guilmon nodded at Simon's statement. "Then of course there was our math teacher who seemed a bit off but alright. Unfortunately our science teacher wasn't really in the right state of mind."

Guilmon a bit confused at his Tamer's day asked "Why's that?" Simon responded "Well, I think it's from the fact that he kept on saying that he's BROUGHT SCIENCE! At times. Lastly there was some gym and boy oh boy was it somewhat underwhelming. I kind of expected a bit more in our class but then again it is the first day and we're all kind of adjusting to this."

Guilmon then said "Well my day was mostly revolving around playing your FPS game on the computer and I had 9 classes to choose from and…" Simon interrupted Guilmon saying "You picked spy didn't you?" Guilmon nodded in response and then Simon's phone rang in the kitchen. "Yes?" Simon asked the person on the other side of the receiver who responded "Have you noticed any suspicious activities going on lately?" Simon then said "No I have not sir, what seems to be the problem?" The person on the other end responded "The problem is that there's an individual who keeps appearing at night and seems to go to the building you are currently in. We only wish to know if there has been any activity is all we're asking." Simon glanced from one side of the room to the other and says "I don't see anything odd going on and I think you have the wrong number sir." The person on the other end waits a bit and then says "Very well then, we'll leave you be for now. But, if there's anything going on at all please notify us."

The call ended and Simon with a bit of concern on his face says "Well Guilmon, I know what we're doing tonight." Guilmon looks a bit confused but nods in response to Simon's plan. Later at night Simon puts on a black hooded trench coat, a black long sleeve shirt, a pair of black pants, some black steel toed combat boots, a mask that covers his nose and mouth but still allows him to breathe and a pair of red and blue goggles. Along with the armored gauntlet Leeron gave to him he headed towards the rooftop of the apartment and Guilmon asks "Where are we going to this time Simon?"

Simon looks towards a large building in the city and says "The Tokyo Metropolitan building." Guilmon then asks "Why would we infiltrate the biggest building in Shinjuku?" Simon responds "Because that's who call us and who's threatening us pretty much." Guilmon nods to Simon's reasoning and they head towards the building. As they reach the building Simon notices a few armed guards at the bottom of the building. "Let me check my goggles for a second buddy." Simon said pressing the button on top of his goggles which gives him a bit of X-Ray vision. "So, we've got two armed guards at the entrance and they both have access cards. It's like they want us to infiltrate their building and get good business deals or something." Simon swiped a hyper wing card and told Guilmon to take one of them.

Simon sneaks up on one of the guards and knocks him unconscious and notices that Guilmon has done the same. "Okay, I got the chip necessary for accessing the building. How about you hide somewhere out here, okay buddy?" Guilmon salutes Simon and hides within one of the alleys. Simon walks inside the building with the key card and proceeds within-side the building.

**Who tried to call Simon? What is the truth to the Tokyo Metropolitan building? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson! Also TF2 is property of Valve.**


	3. Digimon, The Gathering

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crismon Episode 3: Digimon, the gathering

Simon thought to infiltrate the building through a vent that he found on the side of building nearby the dumpster. From there he crawled through the vent until he received a call on his comm. attached to his goggle strap. "Hey Simon, where are you right now?" Leeron asked on the other side of the line. Simon casually responded "I'm in the ventilation system of the Tokyo Metropolitan building if that's what you were wondering." On the other side Leeron's jaw dropped and Kittan just walked in. "I heard some commotion what just happened?" Leeron responded "Simon's in the most highly secure place in all of Shinjuku."

Kittan was a bit confused by Leeron's statement but then said "Simon, as your father I have one question." Simon on the other side was listening and said "What's that?" "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MORON!?" Kittan yelled as Simon clutched his ear in pain. "Look, I got a phone call from this facility and I need to make sure we don't end up threatened alright?" Simon responded in somewhat irritation. "Well, do you have a plan Simon?" Kittan asked knowing nothing would stop him. Simon kept walking through and responded "Right now I'm trying to crawl through the vents and as soon as I find an opening I'll scan the room and come up with one." Leeron was a bit amused by his declaration and said "You do know you're not alone right?" Simon smiled and said "Of course, I couldn't have gotten far without you guys right?" Leeron and Kittan nodded in response and Simon just found an opening.

Meanwhile Yamaki was looking at the reports given to him by Janyu who was performing numerous scans of the town to find the Shadow Tamer. "Sir, I've scanned all over town and so far nothing has come up." Janyu said to Yamaki who was checking the reports. "I know we should be able to track him based on where his Digimon partner is. But it seems that so far all we get seems to be just in some part of the alleyways." Yamaki said growing a bit frustrated with their lack of progress as he continues flicking the lighter open and closed constantly.

"I wonder if we should just give up on this whole theory of having a Digimon Tamer take care of these recent bio-emergences." Janyu said as he turned to face his boss who then said "No, I've risked too much in just calling that apartment building he seems to be entering whenever he's done for the night." Meanwhile footsteps were heard down the hall and two security guards took notice but were quickly knocked out. "Floor 30 huh? Time to see what's really going on here." The figure said before pulling out his hacking device. Back in the other room Yamaki kept on ranting about how keen he is on getting the Shadow Tamer on his side and didn't even notice that he was standing right in front of Janyu. "If you were really insistent on having me on board with this whole thing, you should have simply approached me face to face." Simon said getting Yamaki and Janyu's attention.

Yamaki was shocked to see that the Shadow Tamer managed to get past his security system but Janyu was studying his appearance and thought "_His appearance, and his Digivice. Jenrya has a Terriermon, not Guilmon. Well, at least my worries are put to rest for now." _Janyu then breathed a sigh of relief until the Shadow Tamer approached him and said "Excuse me, are you Janyu Wong?" Janyu then looked up at the Shadow Tamer and said "Yes, I am. Do you know Jenrya Li Wong?" The Shadow Tamer responded "I do, he's a good friend of mine. Don't worry he's not doing any of this nightly thing with me so you can just momentai alright?" Janyu then realized that this man standing in front of him was telling the truth about knowing Jenrya considering he knew Terriermon's catch phrase. "To tell you the truth, my son's a tamer like you. Only he thinks that his Digimon is a secret to me."

The Shadow Tamer folded his arms and said "So, Jenrya has never told you. You just happened to figure it out on your own, correct?" Janyu nodded and the Shadow Tamer turned to Yamaki who ended up getting over his shock and said "I'm guessing you really were at that apartment weren't you?" The Shadow Tamer shook his head and said "I only heard about these calls because my client told me about it. I don't live in that area." Yamaki a bit shocked said "Very well then. I'm going to ask you a simple question Mr. Shadow Tamer." The Shadow Tamer shrugged his shoulders and said "Well then, lay it on me."

Yamaki then decided to show the Shadow Tamer the recent reports of several Bio-emergences. "Over the course of two years we've received several bio-emergences involving somewhat destructive Digimon. However it seems as soon as they arrive, they end up terminated." The Shadow Tamer looks over these reports and responds "So I'm guessing you want me to be your personal lapdog and hunt down each of these bio-emergences huh?" Yamaki nods in response to his statement and the Shadow Tamer then says "You know, I'm not the only Digimon Tamer in this whole town sir." Yamaki gave a look that suggested he was somewhat intrigued while Janyu was a bit worried about this statement. "If that's true then I need to know their names." Yamaki said to the Shadow Tamer who responded "You should ask your worker about one of them, I'm sure he knows."

Yamaki looked at Janyu who then said "Leave my son out of this nonsense! He doesn't need to fight if he doesn't want to!" The Shadow Tamer went up to Janyu and said "I understand you don't want him to fight but what if I can't be there for some reason? What if I'm incapacitated and there's no way to help my Digimon out?" Janyu was a bit shocked at these questions and he then said "Did you say those exact words to my son?" The Shadow Tamer nodded and responded "Not those exact words but close enough. I just told him to do what his conscience dictates. It told him to protect his family considering that this does happen." Janyu then stood up and said "At least I know there's someone out there who can protect him in case he does go out there." Yamaki then said to the Shadow Tamer "Should I contact him for any of this information?" The Shadow Tamer shook his head and said "I'll be the one to tell him all of this. Besides there's no need for him to receive a suspicious phone call just to guilt trip him."

Yamaki understood and decided to not call the Wong residence. "So then, the same should apply to the other Tamer as well?" Yamaki asked and The Shadow Tamer responded "Yes, the same should apply to her as well. I'll be the one to explain this whole situation to them." "So that means you'll help us out with these bio-emergences?" The Shadow Tamer nodded and said "How about whenever there's a bio-emergence you call my client and he'll get into contact with me." Yamaki nodded and shook hands with The Shadow Tamer.

"Also Janyu, you might want to tell your son about how you connect to all of this. Especially given that you are one of the monster makers." Janyu seemed not all that surprised and asked "How did you figure that one out." To that the Shadow Tamer said "I read the description of each of the Monster makers online and you fit the description of codename Tao perfectly. Except somewhat older." After the Shadow Tamer left the room Yamaki and Janyu exchanged looks and Yamaki said "You should go home Janyu, your kids are probably worried sick about you." Janyu responded "But what about all of the bio-emergences?" Yamaki put a hand on his shoulder and said "If it seems like a big one I'll have you come in. In the meantime I have Tally and Riley up there to scan for anymore for now." Janyu looked up to see the two women currently working on scanning the digital world for any bio-emergence.

Later outside Simon reunited with Guilmon and said "Well the good news is that now I've got some intel on the government guys who called me. The bad news is that now I'm working for them." Guilmon was a bit confused and asked "Why is that bad news?" Simon responded "Well, it's mostly because now I have quite a bit less freedom in terms of doing nightly activities and when and if I receive orders I'll have to act on those orders. And if I don't I'll end up not only losing some intelligence on the digital world but also they'll track me down and force me to cooperate." Guilmon understood what Simon was saying and asked "Since you did cooperate, is there anything other than intelligence you received?" Simon responded "Well, I have to tell my circle of close friends which consist of Henry, Rika, Nia and Suzie. Along with Erwin who in case Nia ends up getting involved might want to know about this." Guilmon then asked "So remind me why Nia might get involved with this?" Simon then answered "Considering her contact with Digimon there's a possibility that both her and Suzie could become Tamers in the near future."

Guilmon nodded in understanding and they both went home to rest up for the remainder of the night. Meanwhile a mysterious cold figure watched as Simon and Guilmon walked towards their home. "Damn! He's not cold enough to be worthy of my service." The figure said before pondering who he could go after later.

"But then again, there's always the Digimon queen I've heard quite a bit about. Hahahahahahahahaha!" The figure faded away as though he decided on his target. Simon stopped walking for a bit and Guilmon concerned asked "What's wrong Simon?" Simon looked behind him for a bit and said "I think tomorrow, we might have an unexpected guest to take out." Guilmon blinked a few times before asking "A human? Or a Digimon?" Simon shrugged his shoulders and responded "Considering that unless you're evil enough to give off a cold chill in the atmosphere it has to be some type of Digimon. I'll warn the others at school tomorrow." They continued walking towards the apartment knowing the possibility of what could be awaiting the Digimon Tamers tomorrow.

**How will Simon tell his friends about working for the government? Who is the mysterious figure seeking out a cold-hearted person? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	4. The Chill in the Air

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Episode 4 The Chill in the Air

As Simon was sleeping somewhat peacefully he was suddenly having a bit of a nightmare. "_What on earth is going on here?" _Simon thought as continued to wander in his mindscape which appeared to have quite a bit of darkness within it. As he traveled through the dark part of his mind out of curiosity he saw a faint light nearby what appears to be door of some sorts. He approached the light until suddenly it grew brighter and showed somewhat foreshadowing images of various events that seemed to confuse Simon until he saw an armored figure before him. "Who are you?" Simon asked the obligatory question and the figure approached Simon and said "Soon, the answers will be clear. There is no doubt we will meet again. Besides, I have so much in store for you, boy."

Simon then awoke with sweat beading down his head as though he were under quite a bit of stress. He approached the window and said to himself "What the hell was that thing? What were those images? And, why did he look so, familiar?" He then turned around to face Guilmon who awoke somewhat concerned for his tamer. "Are you okay Simon?" Guilmon asked and Simon nodded in response to Guilmon's question. "Did you have the dream again?" Guilmon asked knowing that Simon has at times recurring nightmares about his mother. "No Guilmon, not this time." Simon said as he walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After Simon got dressed and got his school equipment together he went to go get Henry for their school commute. Meanwhile, as Rika was about to leave her house she noticed a sudden chill in the air.

"_But it's not winter yet. Something's not right here." _Rika thought to herself as she headed towards school. The mysterious figure from last night saw Rika heading towards school and said "Yes, she'll be my candidate. After all, she is the Digimon Ice Queen. But for now, I'll stick to the shadows." Later he disappeared as though he were thin air. During lunch at school Simon seemed a bit quiet with his lunch and that concerned his friends since at times he's usually chatty.

"Did something happen last night Simon?" Nia asked since she and the rest of his closest friends knew what was going on with Simon at night. Simon then said "Well, it's something that I need you guys to keep secret alright?" Everyone nodded and Simon then spoke quietly to them "Well, as it turns out I got a phone call last night from the Tokyo Metropolitan Building and they are actually run by a government agency known as HYPNOS." They all seemed somewhat shocked by this revelation and Simon decided to continue with what he was saying. "Also Henry, your father is working for them as a part time tracker for bio-emergences." Henry was a little more shocked by this and said "So that's where he's been this whole time last night." Simon nodded and continued "And now it seems they want us to take down any and all Digimon threats that come into our world." Henry and Rika were pondering this and Nia asked "So how am I connected to this?" Simon responded "Considering your contact with Digimon I'd say at some point you might be a potential Tamer."

Nia then raised an eyebrow at Simon's statement and Rika started to speak "Can, I tell you guys something?" Everyone nodded in response to Rika's question. "This morning, I felt a strange chill in the air like someone was watching me or something." Simon started to ponder and responded "Actually that was something else on my mind. We may have another Digimon to deal with. But we'll need a plan just to get it in one place." As Simon was addressing his plan on another table Takeru, Daisuke, Ken and a girl who wore the girl's school uniform with brunette hair seemed to watching Simon's group, more so Takeru then anyone else. "T.K. would you just give it up? You've been looking at their table since the start of lunch." The girl said to Takeru who kept staring intently at Simon who was talking to his friends about something peculiar.

"Not until I get some intel on that guy's deal. Davis! Why don't you go over and see what they're up to?" Takeru ordered Daisuke who just raised an eyebrow at Takeru's sudden demand. "But wouldn't it be best to mind your own business T.K." Ken said trying to defend his best friend from his other somewhat paranoid best friend. "It's okay Ken, I'll go see what he's up to." Daisuke said as he was getting up to go see Simon. "You know T.K. I think you might be a bit jealous of Simon over there."

The girl said to Takeru who looked at her and said "I'm guessing you seem to know him too Hikari." Hikari giggled a bit at Takeru and said "Well our cat Miko somehow keeps sneaking into his apartment and he brings her back to us." Takeru then looks back at Simon and says "Tch, goody two shoes. Always got to be the hero huh?" Hikari smiled and says "Well he did come to visit every now and then if I'm sick or when my mom needs a recipe." Ken was a bit surprised and says "He cooks?" Hikari then puts on a straight face and says "Well yeah, he does live by himself separate from his dad." Ken then looks over at Simon and thinks "_So what are you really Ackerman? Are you really a Good Samaritan, or are you just as T.K. says?" _Meanwhile, Simon was finished discussing things with his friends when Daisuke shows up at his table. "What's the matter Daisuke?" Simon asks Daisuke who then responds "Well, since we have class together do mind if we, you know walk and talk?" Simon nods in response and says "I don't see why not."

After lunch Simon and Daisuke were heading to math class which seemed to be the only class Simon has separate from his immediate friends. "So Simon, I'm curious about something." Daisuke starts and Simon responds "I'm guessing your friend T.K. wanted you to talk to me didn't he?" Daisuke hangs his head in shame and says "Yeah, he kind of did." Simon shrugs his shoulders and says "Y'know Davis, I think maybe at some point I could tell you what I've been up to for real. But, for now I don't think you'd be interested." Daisuke tilts his head and says "Why not?" Simon puts his left hand behind his head and says "It has something to do with that Digimon card game thing I've been into." As they kept walking Daisuke then says "Well, actually I wanted to tell you something but, I didn't really have any opportunity until now." Simon intrigued looked at Daisuke who continued "I have been having these strange dreams lately about this place in a toy like village."

Simon intrigued by Daisuke's words motioned for him to continue "And then, there was this little creature who I think was a Digimon that called itself Chibomon." Simon's eyes widened and he said "When did this happen?" Daisuke responded "I think it was two days ago just before school started." Simon started to ponder this information.

"If there's any more to this dream let me know alright?" Simon said to Daisuke who nodded in response. After school Simon headed off with Henry and Suzie while Rika and Nia went their separate ways. As Rika was heading home with Renamon however she once again noticed that chill in the air. Renamon then held her close to give her some warmth while looking for the cause. "Rika, do you know what's going on? If I don't know what's causing you pain I'm not sure what I can do." Rika looked up at her partner and said "Let's just say things might get a little chilly nearby me okay?" Renamon sensed a somewhat hidden message in her voice and said "We'll talk about it when we get home okay?" Rika nodded and they both headed towards home. The mysterious figure on the rooftops yet again seems to lose the opportunity "Damn it! She always seems to have protection whenever she appears to be alone." Somewhere a faint "Oh, my." Can be heard and the figure turns and says "Whoever's there, I demand you cease before I encase you in an icy tomb."

"Anyway, her digimon can't follow her forever. And when she's alone I'll swoop in and claim her as my Tamer." The figure faded away yet again to continue planning. Meanwhile Simon walked into his apartment again and noticed that Guilmon was once again taking advantage of his Steam account. "I'm guessing you enjoy drawing magic?" Simon asks Guilmon who just finished a battle in Final Fantasy VIII. "Well at least it's better than hearing annoying laughter." Simon shrugs and agrees with his partner's statement. "Listen Guilmon, we are probably going to go out tonight for a regular D.I.D. and unfortunately she doesn't really like being that." Guilmon confused tilts his head and Simon then says "Damsel in Distress and in this case Rika is the Damsel." Guilmon a little shocked says "Why is Rika the D.I.D. Simon?" Simon responds "Because it's part of the plan to lure out the mysterious Digimon."

Meanwhile Henry went to approach his dad and says "Dad? Can I ask you something?" Janyu looks at his son and says "Jenrya, at this point I'm an open book. Ask me anything." Henry looks down and says "Did you know this whole time that Terriermon was real?" Janyu nods in response and says "I only know because I noticed your door was slightly open the night you got your game. I saw him climb onto your head and say Momentai."

Henry starts to get a little sad but then Janyu says "Look, I know I haven't been around to see what you do with your friends but I can see now that you have a good reason for what you do." Henry cheers up a little and says "Well, I'm not the Shadow Tamer but I do know his client." Janyu then says "Oh yeah, that Simon kid right?" Henry nodded in response. "Y'know I used to be one of the creators of Digimon right?" Henry's eyes widened and Terriermon just happened to walk into the room hearing Janyu's words. "So let me get this straight, you and a couple other people created me? If that's the case, WHY AREN'T WE FILTHY STINKIN' RICH RIGHT NOW!?" Terriermon said out of a little frustration. Janyu laughed at Terriermon's statement and said "Well, I think you might want to sit down for this one." Henry grabbed a chair and listened as Janyu explained the whole monster makers group he was once a part of that made Digimon.

Meanwhile Rika was at her house with her mother and grandmother and the mother seemed to be trying to encourage Rika to try on some dresses she picked out. "Mom, are we having some kind of interview or something? If not then why did you drag me out here for this?" Rika asked clearly frustrated with her mother's attempts at getting her to wear a dress. "I just wanted you to try one on and see how you looked in it. Is that too much to ask?" Rika was about to retort when she looked at her grandmother who said "Rumiko isn't this a bit much?" Rumiko looked at Seiko and said "What do you mean? I just want to spend some time with my little girl that's all." Seiko sighs and says "Maybe you should ask if she wants to do anything with you at all." Rumiko ponders a bit and says "I'll see if there's anything going on when I'm able." She then walks into her room and Seiko says "I'll go talk to her for now, just wait in the garden." Rika nodded and headed into said garden.

As Rika was sitting nearby the garden she looked as though she were waiting for something. But then a familiar chill came to her and a figure came into view. "I've been waiting for you, Digimon Ice queen." Rika with some confidence stood up and said "Who the hell are you? Some kind of stalker?" The figure started to laugh evilly while Rika was getting a bit more annoyed at the figure's arrogance. "I am known as Icedevimon, and from this day forward I am your partner." He then made contact with Rika as he disappeared taking her with him.

**Now that Icedevimon has revealed himself to Rika. Can Simon and the gang save her from his clutches? Or will he sway Rika into becoming his Tamer? And, what of these dreams that Daisuke has? Find** **next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson! Also Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix.**


	5. A Frozen Heart

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Episode 5 A Frozen Heart

"I just think you're taking this whole Mother/Daughter bonding thing a little too seriously." Seiko said to Rumiko who was somewhat depressed about not being able to get her daughter to try on the dress she had gotten for her. "I'm sorry mom, it's just that she's always hung out with my husband and now I fear that I might lose her too at some point if I neglect her any further." Rumiko responded expressing her worst fears towards her mother. "Now, now I'm sure everything will be fine Rumiko. I'll talk to Rika and see what she would like to do with you. After all I'm certain that your daughter at least wants to bond with her own mother in a way." Seiko said leaving Rumiko to go find Rika in the garden.

As Seiko made her way towards the garden she noticed that it was suddenly colder. But then, she noticed a patch of ice lying out in the garden where she guessed Rika might have been. Instead of panicking she looked around for Renamon to see if she knew what was going on. "I thought you were supposed to be watching her Renamon!" Seiko said to the bipedal kitsune who seemed to be somewhat shaken up by the whole situation. "I was. I had no choice but to. Rika told me to wait until she was taken to inform the Shadow Tamer. Just watching that vile creature take my Tamer away unable to do anything about it, just makes me furious. Now all I can do is merely find the Shadow Tamer and tell him what happened." Renamon responded to Seiko who seemed a little shocked about it.

"Just get my granddaughter home safely young one. I don't want Rumiko finding out about any of this!" Seiko said ordering Renamon before turning around and seeing Rumiko visibly shocked by the sight in the garden. "R-R-Rika… Where are you honey?" Rumiko said frantically searching for her daughter until she noticed Seiko with Renamon. She fainted shortly afterwards. "Just keep her here until I get Rika back." Renamon said before speeding towards Simon's apartment.

Meanwhile Simon was gearing up to go out after Rika in his usual nightly attire. "Now all I need to do is contact Henry and Nia in order to inform them of what just happened." Simon said to Guilmon who nodded and just as he was about to reach the phone Renamon entered his apartment obviously angry. "Don't worry Renamon, Rika will be safe once we reach her. Besides, I'm sure this Digimon doesn't want to kill who he was targeting." Renamon approached him and said "Well, he took the bait and revealed his "motives". He's Icedevimon and it seems he wants Rika to be his Tamer." Simon pondered this and said "I see, so my theory was correct." Renamon confused by his statement asked "You mean that you knew this would happen? On what logic do you have to go by when you have never met such an evil creature!?"

Simon responded "I'm saying through experience. If Icedevimon wanted to get the drop on me and Guilmon he would have done it by now and end up being nothing but data. However, since he did not approach me at all about anything that meant that he wanted to force an offer upon somebody. So, I thought if somebody well known like me which is Rika in this case had a somewhat cold heart he would actively pursue that person to become his tamer. To be honest I didn't want to use this plan, but since he won't hold still I had no choice. I wanted to take him out the old fashioned way but unfortunately experience has taught me that even with allies the normal course of action would not suffice. I learned that the hard way."

Renamon somewhat surprised by his response remembered what he told her a year ago when Rika's father died and realized that maybe there are some things even a tactician wouldn't want to do. "I see now, in that case. Get right to what you were about to do and save my Tamer!" Renamon said to Simon who saluted her and dialed Henry's number first.

Meanwhile, Janyu got finished explaining to Henry about the whole Monster maker project while Henry just sat pondering and Terriermon's jaw dropped to the floor.

"So let me get this straight, you and some of your friends from college got funding to make Digimon in the first place?" Henry asked and Janyu nodded in response. "And because you had to keep putting more and more touches to the project the government stopped funding it? So one of your friends Shibumi decided to finish the project before it was ultimately bought by a major corporation?" Janyu nodded in response to both of Henry's questions and said "Well all of this may be true but understand that we had no intention of making the possibility that Digimon would come to life in the real world. Especially not ones like Guilmon, Renamon or Terriermon right there. By the way I think his jaw might be broken." Henry realized that his partner had his jaw dropped fixed the problem right away.

"Sorry Henry, I just lost a bit of composure there." Terriermon said while smiling sheepishly. "Jenrya, who calls you by that name?" Janyu asks confused by his son's nickname. "Simon calls me by that name since he felt that calling me Jen would make me sound like a girl and I guess he couldn't pronounce my full name." Henry explains to his father who responded "I'm guessing he's not really from around here is he?" Henry answers "He did say that he was from America originally but his family moved to Japan when he was 8 years old." Janyu then thinks "_Must've been hard for the kid to adjust." _Afterwards Henry's cell phone rings and Henry says "Hold on I need to take this." Henry answered his phone and heard who he thought was Simon on the other side "The plan worked so far, I need you and Terriermon to meet me outside of the apartment at this time." Henry hung up his phone upon hearing the message and said "Dad, I need to go now alright? Tell mom I'll be home before dinner!" He then took Terriermon and headed out the door.

"Shuichun, do you know about this?" Janyu asked his daughter who seemed to have eavesdropped throughout the entire conversation. "Yep, and I'm sure big brother Henry will be right back." Janyu sighed at Suzie mentioning his son's apparent nickname and said "Does mom know about Jenrya's nickname?" Suzie nodded in response and Janyu face faulted thinking "_How does everyone in this family know about this and not once told me!?"_

Meanwhile, Nia seemed to be getting ready to leave the house when her phone ringed and when she was about to answer it, Erwin decided to answer before her. "I'm guessing this is urgent Simon if you're demanding my daughter to speak with you." Erwin said over the phone. Nia was nervously eavesdropping for a bit before deciding to sneak down towards the door but then Erwin caught her before she could leave. "Normally this is where I would tell you to go to your room and let me handle this. However, until you have your own Digimon to protect you as well as having Ackerman this is the only exception." Nia nods in understanding and Erwin hands her a handgun "You know what this is correct?" Nia picks it up and says "A weapon for self defense and protecting your loved ones from those who would not hesitate to murder them." Erwin nods in response and says "That is correct; I want you to only use it for either one of those circumstances understood?" Nia saluted and said "Yes sir!" before heading out to meet up with Simon and Henry.

As Simon and Henry were heading out Nia caught up with them and Simon said "I guess it took some time convincing Comm. Eisthiem to let you go." Nia nodded in response and Guilmon noticed the weapon she's carrying "Simon, Nia is armed with a weapon!" Simon looks at him skeptically and then back at Nia who held out the hand gun in question. "I am only to use this in self defense or defending the people I care about." Simon looks at the gun and back at Nia and says "At least there is a reason. And since you have been training to join the force I assume you know how to use it." Nia nodded and answered "Of course I do, flip the safety and pull the trigger. But aim only to incapacitate not kill." Simon understood and said "Well I looked at my Digivice's compass and well…" Renamon who has been quite impatient says "Well what!?" Simon points his digivice upwards towards a building that had a large ice sphere on top of it. "Let's just say he's no longer being ambiguous."

Inside the sphere Icedevimon was holding Rika prisoner within to coax her into becoming his tamer. "What do you think of my humble abode?" Icedevimon said to Rika who was somewhat shocked by how much ice is within his supposed home. "Why did you even bring me here? You should know that I would freeze to death under normal circumstances!" Rika responded harshly towards her captor.

"All I wanted was to merely show you all of the trophies I have collected as proof of my strength." Icedevimon answered with an evil grin. "_Trophies? What does he mean by that?" _Rika thought before looking up to see all of the frozen Digimon within and it appears that they were/are screaming in agony. "You see? This proves that I am worthy of being your partner and you my Tamer." Icedevimon said before breaking out into an evil laugh. "_Simon, where are you? I can't keep this psycho busy much longer."_

Meanwhile Simon and co. climbed up the stairs in the building but as they got higher, it got much colder. "We're getting close guys, just a few more steps." Simon said as they all kept climbing. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one freezing to death here." Terriermon complained while shivering somewhat. "Terriermon, Simon's been in much colder temperature than this. I'm sure that he wouldn't want you to start dragging us down." Guilmon said before Renamon could interject. "What do you mean by colder?" Renamon asked and Simon responded "When I was 10 my sensei told me to survive in a harsh environment where it's survival of the fittest. Naturally I chose part of Siberia and this is nothing compared to that." This shocked Henry quite a bit but Nia seemed to not be surprised at all by this news. "Alright we're here. Now to make a Dynamic entry." Simon said ready to punch the door open.

Icedevimon continued to offer many promises to Rika saying that they'll be the strongest Digimon/Tamer team in the whole world. "If you accept my offer I can guarantee you that Renamon, and your pathetic friends will be a thing of the past!" Icedevimon declared offering his hand to Rika who slapped it away in rage. "Never! I've come to realize that they were the ones who helped me through my depression. And for me to just leave them and my partner would be no better than giving up. So sorry, but the answer is no!" Rika answered with rage in her voice. "I'm afraid now you leave me no choice but to add you to my collection, Tamer." Icedevimon said reaching closer to Rika until… "Sorry to ruin the mood, but I'm afraid you just gave yourself away freak!" Simon said at the entryway with the door taken off of its frame. Rika looked towards the group and saw Renamon with them. "RENAMON!" Rika yelled to her partner who also noticed her.

Rika then ran towards the group but then Icedevimon channeled energy into his hand as though he were about to attack. "**FROZEN CLAW!"** He said as he was about to reach Rika only for Simon to intervene. Icedevimon ended up grabbing Simon's right arm which ended up freezing due to the attack. "Hah! Let's see you recover from that weakling!" Icedevimon said not noticing Simon's lack of concern over the inconvenience. Simon then walked up to a wall and backhanded it revealing his metal prosthetic. "Damn, didn't think anyone would ruin the trench coat. But you sir are the first." Simon said flexing his metal fingers. Icedevimon shocked by this revelation then figured something out. "I've heard of you. One who carries a sword but doesn't kill his own kind. He who wields a chain link whip. Also, bearer of the metal arm." Simon raised an eyebrow at Icedevimon's listing of supposed titles. "You are the Shadow Tamer! The most revered Tamer among Digimon!"

Simon then said "So, I'm famous where you come from?" Upon saying that everyone face faulted. "What? This is kind of news to me! I would like to know exactly just what the hell is going on myself." Icedevimon got up and was about to strike Simon until gunshots went off and Icedevimon groaned in pain as Nia shot him with a few bullets. "Looks like someone else just made my shit list!" Icedevimon said before charging at Nia. However, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon all shoulder charged him and it stopped him somehow. "SIMON!" Guilmon said as Simon and the others got their Digivices in position.

"**CARD SLASH… EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" **Simon, Rika and Henry said in unison.

"**EVOLUTION_." **

**GUILMON EVOLE TO… GROWLMON!" **

"**TERRIERMON EVOLVE TO… GARGOMON!"**

"**RENAMON EVOLVE TO… KYUBIMON!"**

All of their Digimon evolved into their champion levels to fight Icedevimon.

They all charged at Icedevimon with their attacks "**PYRO BLASTER!" "GARGO PELLETS!" "FOX TAIL INFERNO!" **With all of their attacks launched Icedevimon realized that he was done for and was thus turned into nothing but data which Kyubimon absorbed. "That, was for Rika you bastard." Kyubimon said before turning back to her Tamer. The ice sphere disappeared and it seemed all was well once again. In the aftermath Simon offered Rika to slap him in the face since he said "I deserve it after all for being somewhat cold hearted about the decision." Rika thought about it and responded "Simon, I understand that you didn't want to do it either so I forgive you for that. But that doesn't mean we'll do this again in the future." Simon a little surprised by her statement patted her on the head and said "Next time I'll do it so that at least we'll be even." He and Guilmon then left the scene and then Henry said "I'll just be walking home then since I got nothing better to do." Before going back down the stairs, with the now de-evolved Terriermon on his shoulders.

Kyubimon walked up to Rika and asked "What's wrong Rika?" Rika was thinking "_Between you and me Simon, we'll never be even." _"Nothing, let's go home and make sure mom is okay." Kyubimon nodded letting her tamer climb on her and Rika turned to Nia saying "You sure you don't need a ride Nia?" Nia shook her head in response and said "Don't worry Rika, my father's likely waiting for me outside the building since he's investigating this case." Nia then walked down the stairs waving goodbye to Rika and Kyubimon who then headed towards their home.

Meanwhile in the Digital world a little imp like creature was wandering the landscape likely very depressed. He had a bandanna around his neck and a devilish grin face on his chest. This was Impmon who once had a close friend that he thinks about every now and then. However, it seems that fate has decided on an interesting route for him to take on. Impmon noticed a data stream headed towards him and he said "At this point, just take me anywhere. I don't give a crap anymore about this place." He passed out just as the data stream touched him.

**Now with Icedevimon out of the picture what new challenges await our young Tamers? Where will the data stream take Impmon? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	6. Redemption of Demons

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Bandai, Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs and/or video games.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Episode 6 Redemption of Demons.

A couple days after the Icedevimon incident Simon and Nia were walking back to Nia's house after school on her request. "So Nia, you wanted me to hang out with you today or what?" Simon said trying to see what his girlfriend wanted to do considering she asked him to walk her to her house. "Well yes, but also my dad asked me to get you after school." Nia said casually knowing that he won't really be surprised by the news. "I see, well, better not keep him waiting then." After a while they reached Nia's house just to be greeted by Erwin. "Simon, we need to have a word." Erwin said in a serious tone motioning Simon to follow him into the kitchen whereas Nia was heading upstairs to change out of her school uniform. "I'm guessing this is about the whole Icedevimon thing huh?" Simon asked.

"It is, I wanted to ask you your strategy when it came to confronting this demon-like creature." Erwin answered sitting down on one of the chairs in the living room. "I didn't want to use that strategy since I knew that it risked the life of one of my friends. But, if I didn't there would be no way of locating him since he would have already gotten away into the digital world without my knowing." Simon said to Erwin who pondering Simon's answer since he did not know what to make of it. "You do know that my daughter wishes to not only help me out with the police force but also with your group?" Erwin asked Simon who nodded in response and said "I know, but I'm just not sure if she's really willing to go out there and kill any evil Digimon that may come through to the human world."

Meanwhile, Nia was getting changed into her normal average outfit which actually included a purple scarf that Simon gave her for her 15th birthday. She asked "Why purple?" and he responded "Because Blue and Pink were already taken and I know you do like the color purple." When he gave it to her. As she put it on a strange fog enveloped her room and she closed her eyes due to not having either Simon's goggles or Henry/Rika's sunglasses for eye protection.

Meanwhile downstairs Simon noticed that his Digivice was going off. "That's strange." He said looking at the device. But then his curiosity turned into worry as he headed upstairs to Erwin's confusion. Simon opened the door to Nia's room with his goggles on as he approached the fog. "Nia! You okay in here?" Simon asked concerned for her, but when the fog cleared another strange sight greeted his eyes. It was Nia perfectly fine holding a Digimon who looked like he was critically injured. Simon approached Nia and said "I think we better give him medical attention before I analyze him." Nia nodded and headed downstairs with the Digimon in her hands and Simon following her.

As they were nearing the first floor Erwin noticed what Nia was holding and asked Simon "What happened up there? Did you do that Simon?" Simon raised two fingers and said "First, Nia found this unconscious and nearly beaten Digimon in her room and we're trying to see if we can help him. Second, I never met this mon until just now." Erwin then focuses on the unconscious form and says "There are some bandages in the kitchen that you can use to help him. But make sure he doesn't start attacking like most Digimon." Simon and Nia both saluted him before heading into the kitchen and wrapping the Digimon in bandages. A few minutes later of watching the unconscious mon just laying and breathing, Simon got out his Digivice which said "Impmon: Rookie level, Virus type. Attacks are: Infernal Funnel, Infernal Funnel: Flame and Night of Fire."

Simon then looked at Impmon with a bit of concern thinking "_So this little guy is supposed to be the precursor to one of the Demon Lords that Guilmon told me about one time? I think he looks more like a lost child in a way." _Nia was also very concerned for Impmon's safety while Erwin was thinking "_I wonder, is this a twist of fate or something much more than that? Hopefully given his name he doesn't end up attacking anyone." _Impmon then started to stir and when he tried to sit up he clutched his stomach in pain. "That's the last time I let a data stream take me wherever." He then looks at the three surrounding him and says "What are you looking at? I ain't seeing any conch shell or whatever you people call it."

Erwin stood up from the chair and said "Where are you from Impmon?" Impmon looked at Erwin and responded "Where do you think? The digital world! Wait, this ain't the Digital world. WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" Simon then walked up to Impmon and said "You are currently in the Shinjuku district in Tokyo Japan. So as of right now you are part of the human world Impmon." Impmon shocked by Simon's news just laid back down and said "I'm just gonna close my eyes and wake up feeling miserable in the mountain sector if you don't mind dream peeps." Impmon then closed his eyes and tried going back to sleep until surprisingly Nia pokes him so he feels pain where his bandage is. "What did you do that for girly?! You trying to get me killed or something!?" Impmon yelled now realizing that this isn't a dream. "You should be somewhat grateful to us for helping you! Not just acting all arrogant like some kind of idiot who thinks he's on top of the world!" Nia said shocking both Simon and Erwin.

Impmon hearing this goes a bit wide eyed and has brief flashes of his friend Leomon saying those exact words to him. "I'm sorry; it's a force of habit. A habit that has gotten me into nothing but trouble. All I am is nothing but an irredeemable monster who can't even keep one friend." Impmon said sadly crying into his hands. Nia then goes up to Impmon who gets out of crying fit and says "What do you want huh? You here to try and pity me? Well what are you gonna do huh?" Nia then does something else unexpected and hugs Impmon. Impmon looks up at Nia and says "Why?" Nia responds "Simon tells me that sometimes people like you need a hug despite their "bravado" and saying they don't need it." Impmon looks at Simon and says "Is that true tough guy?" Simon raises an eyebrow and responds "All of us have those times where we have an emotional breakdown and affection from someone you care about is usually the best therapy."

Impmon hearing this looks at Erwin who nods agreeing with Simon's statement. He then continues to cry into Nia's shoulders realizing that maybe things might not be so bad after all. When Impmon finally calmed down a glowing sphere appeared nearby Nia who instinctively grabbed it and saw that it was a white Digivice with a purple ring in the center along with the screen. Impmon noticed this and said "I guess this makes us partners huh?"

Nia nodded in response and showed Simon and Erwin the digivice. Needless to say they were both somewhat panicky and then turned away from Nia and Erwin whispered to Simon "So since she's a Tamer what do we do now?" Simon responded "To be honest I didn't really think that far ahead but we'll ask when we get introductions out of the way." They turned back around to face Nia and Impmon and Simon said "Right now, how about we get to know each other before we confirm anything with Impmon alright Nia?" Nia nodded once again determined to see if Simon and her father will let her become one of the Digimon Tamers.

**DIGIMON TAMERS CRIMSON **

(Image of Nia smiling)

**DIGIMON TAMERS CRIMSON**

(Image of Impmon being impatient)

As they were sitting around Impmon explained his situation to Nia, Simon and Erwin about how he really was Beezlemon the demon lord of Gluttony and that he once had a friend named Leomon. "So what happened to that friend Impmon?" Erwin asked out of curiosity since he seemed the most concerned with his origin. Impmon looked down in shame and said "Yggdrasil found some way to use his power to open up a dark part within me." Simon a bit shocked by this news said "How's that possible considering what I know is that Yggdrasil can't control Virus type Digimon?" Impmon then said "He didn't control me. He sent a remnant of his darkness nearby and… Let's just say things didn't end well." Nia then asked "Could you tell us what you mean by that?" Impmon looked at her and said "Well, hopefully I don't regret this but, it all started on just an average day of inspection of the soon-to-be Hub city."

**Flashback…**

_Impmon was wandering around to see how the hub sector of the Digital world with Leomon when suddenly he noticed a strange aura in the alleyway. "The hell!? What is that thing?" Impmon said curious about the strange aura. Leomon didn't see Impmon leave his side as he was busy inspecting the various areas on the project. As Impmon kept chasing the dark aura they got to a corner where Impmon then said "Hah! Ya got nowhere left to run now! What are you gonna do?" The dark aura did nothing unnerving Impmon a bit until it struck him. "What's. Happening. To. ME!?" Impmon asked but then as though in pain he screamed so loud there probably wasn't a single Digimon in the construction area that couldn't hear him._

_ Meanwhile Leomon heard his scream and said "Damn! I should have kept a close eye on him!" He then went to find his best friend in the alleyway he passed by earlier. "Impmon! Can you hear me!?" Leomon yelled out but then he saw a possessed figure in a white cloak with one long sleeve with a double barrel shotgun within, carrying a red short sword on the other hand which isn't covered and eyes as though they were possessed by some unknown force. "Impmon, fight whatever is happening to you!" Leomon pleaded to what he assumed was Impmon until it tried hitting him with his sword. "Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Must. Kill. KILL… EVERYTHING!" The figure said as he continued to strike Leomon who was barely keeping him at bay._

_ All of the other mons looked onto the fight seeming powerless to do anything about it. One mon in particular, a Terriermon recognized the individual as Impmon and said to himself "So if that's Impmon then why is he fighting Leomon? Aren't they best friends or something?" Meanwhile Leomon got some distance on his opponent and said "The Impmon I knew would never succumb to such darkness! Unless somehow… This is all Yggdrasil's doing." _

_He then readied his left hand as though preparing a punch. The figure saw this coming and tried to stop him, only to end up too late as Leomon unleashed his attack. "__**FIST OF THE BEAST KING!**__" He fired what appeared to be a flaming Lion head at the figure who then took the hit head on and ended up in quite an unpleasant state. Somehow though, he was able to heal his injury and get up without a scratch. "What!? How did he survive that?" Terriermon said thinking there's no way the figure should be alive. "Kill." The figure said firing a shot at Leomon who blocked it with his sword which then broke from the shot. The figure then raced towards Leomon and stabbed him in the abdomen with his short sword. However, upon doing so he lost the ominous glow in his eyes and was shocked at what he was doing. _

_The figure looked onto Leomon whom he just learned he stabbed and fatally wounded. "L-L-Leomon! Hey! You can't just die! Please, tell me what happened!? Please?!" Leomon looked at the figure and now recognized his form as his best friend's ultimate form "Reapmon, listen to me. I don't blame you for what happened; I saw that you were possessed by some demon or another. Yggdrasil did this to you. Just promise that. That you'll continue your journey without me. I offer the victor. The spoils." Leomon then disintegrates into data which is then absorbed by Reapmon. "No, Leomon. I can't do anything without you! I'm just nothing but a monster now." He then looks at the townspeople "STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M JUST A KILLER! YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME! UNDERSTAND!?" Reapmon then flees the town thinking that they blame him for the death of his best friend. _

**End of Flashback…**

"And that's the whole story of what happened to Leomon." Impmon finished telling that story. Simon and Erwin were both shocked while Nia was trying not to cry over the tragedy. "I guess I'm a bit of a heart breaker aren't I?" Impmon asked seeing his Tamer about to cry over his story. "Impmon, you have to swear on the same oath to Erwin as I did if you're going to be partners with her." Impmon tilted his head in confusion and asked "What oath? Am I supposed to say Scout's honor or something like that?"

Erwin stood up and responded "You must answer me a question Impmon." Impmon then saw that Erwin seemed to be an authority figure if Simon is listening to him. "So what's the question sir?" Impmon asked curious about the question. "If you were given an order to die, would you do it?" Impmon shocked by the question said "Well, to be honest. I don't want to die, but if it's to help save her skin I'll gladly do it! It's my duty ain't it?" Erwin responds "Very well, I will approve of this partnership only if you follow our rules, understand?" Impmon then gave a salute and said "Sir! Yes Sir!" Erwin looked at Simon and said "I guess your prediction really did come true didn't it Ackerman?" Simon shrugged and said "A bit of an ironic team but then again opposites do attract at times don't they?"

**And so Nia Esthiem has officially become a Digimon Tamer. How will she and Impmon fare along with Simon and the others? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	7. Impmon's first Night

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Bandai, Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Episode 7 Impmon's first night

After Simon and Nia got acquainted with Impmon, Guilmon came by to Nia's house to locate his tamer and he ended up seeing Impmon who looked at Guilmon with a somewhat shocked expression on his face. "Wait a minute, I know you." Impmon said walking closer up to Guilmon and noticing the Hazard symbol on his chest. "You're that Gallantmon guy aren't you?" Impmon asked knowing Guilmon's mega form. Guilmon looked on with curiosity at Impmon and said "Well, yes I am but I think you're the Impmon that was with a Leomon." Impmon looked down and said "Yeah, don't remind me." Erwin noticed this and said "Well now Nia, I'll leave the four of you alone since it seems that you all have some catching up to do." Erwin then went up the stairs leaving Simon, Nia and their partners to stare at each other.

Simon took them to the park where he and Nia hung out at the bench while Guilmon and Impmon were doing some catching up in terms of recent events. "So you found out that because of Yggdrasil, the royal knights were branded as servants and you don't know what happened to Imperialdramon?" Impmon asked and Guilmon nodded. "So now you're partnered up with the famous Shadow Tamer and I'm with his girlfriend correct?" Impmon asked yet again and Guilmon nodded yet again. "Typical, it's like some part of destiny just wants to mess with me or something." Impmon said thinking that this whole Tamer/Digimon partnership is going to go downhill from here on out. "Not really. Tamers help us evolve much faster than the conventional method of just killing until you become mega level. Because this world has a card game based on the whole "Digimon" franchise they use some modification cards to make us stronger, faster etc." Guilmon said giving insight on the whole Tamer/Digimon partnership.

"So I'm assuming that since she probably has some Digimon cards of her own, I'll be able to get stronger with said modifications." Impmon said making an educational guess on how it all works. "It's not just powering up and evolving. It's also the fact that it seems we have a mutually beneficial relationship when it comes to problem solving. Simon helped me feel much better about remaining in Rookie form instead of permanently evolving into Champion to Mega level. I also helped him through some of his depression when it came to his whole story." Guilmon said further explaining about how there's a somewhat emotional connection as well as a physical connection. "I wonder if Nia might help me redeem myself after all I've done." Impmon said somewhat confusing Guilmon. "Look, you know me as the precursor to Beezlemon correct?" Impmon asked Guilmon who nodded in response.

"Well, apparently I've been unable to access that form due to it being sealed inside my data. Unless there's a way to break the seal on that part of my coding then all I can do is go up to Ultimate level and that's it." Impmon said explaining why Beelzemon hadn't made an appearance during his backstory. "So why did that power get sealed from you Impmon?" Guilmon asked despite knowing that he might not like talking about it. "Well, back when you royal knights were destroying us on your quest for peace I was taken down by Examon who stabbed me with his gun/lance/arm weapon and he fired a blast that not only reduced me to an egg but also sealed away the power to become Beelzemon. But before that happened I saw our "Leader" Daemon just abandon the battle like a damn coward!" Impmon said feeling angry at one of his former companions leaving him and the others to fend for themselves.

"Well I'm sorry that happened to you Impmon. But I actually believe this might be a chance to help change your ways to benefit the Digital World and the Human World." Guilmon said trying to encourage Impmon. Impmon looked at Guilmon and said "You really mean that? I could actually be like a super hero or something?" Guilmon pondered the answer and said "Well if you work hard enough and believe that you can, anything's possible." Impmon smiled and said "Y'know what? I think you're right Guilmon. Thanks!" Guilmon smiled and responded "Anytime Impmon."

Simon and Nia went up to the two in question and held up two popsicles of sea salt ice cream and Impmon asked "What's this?" before tasting it. Nia responded "That is sea salt ice cream Impmon." Impmon stopped licking for a bit after realizing what the bitter taste was. "How do you humans eat this stuff?" He asked and Guilmon responded "Well, it's a taste that takes time to get used to." Impmon then took a few bites and then asked Simon "So, how long have you been doing this Shadow Tamer stuff Mr. Ackerman?" Simon responded "It's been a little over two years and already I'm quite well known around here and I heard that I'm quite famous in the digital world." Impmon then said "Well, considering that Digimon actually somewhat fear just coming to this world due to knowing what happens to them after an encounter with you or any of your other friends." Simon then thought of something "Right, later tonight we were going to have a Tamers meeting and now that Nia is officially a Digimon Tamer I'd say today is a perfect day to introduce you to my friends."

"Yeah! And maybe I could ask you or Rika on advice about taming since the two of you seem to be really good at the card game." Nia responded excited about the meeting. Simon then got up from his spot and said "C'mon, I'll take you home and we'll meet up at my place around 7 p.m. okay?" Nia nodded and the two walked back to her house along with their Digimon. As they were walking Impmon with his hands behind his head asked "So Guilmon, if they invite us to their dates we might have to get used to the park won't we?" Guilmon shrugged and said "For the most part." "Well at least there is one thing I can light up where I won't get in trouble." Impmon said and Guilmon responded "What would that be?" Impmon gave a grin and said "Some scented candles around the house." Guilmon then pondered the thought a bit confused at first but then realized that there were some scented candles around Nia's place.

After Simon brought Nia to her house they parted ways and Guilmon asked "Do you think it's odd considering that normally he'd be somewhat mischievous?" Simon responded "I'm sure Nia and Erwin will keep him in line considering the fact that both can reprimand him if need be." With Nia, Impmon asked her "So, what is life like for you normally Nia?" Nia then smiled and said "Well, you're about to find out Impmon."

Impmon then said "At least she doesn't seem to be spoiled or anything, otherwise I'd have a hard time living here with her in this world." After Simon got back home he decided to plan out the meeting with the other Tamers and hopefully find time for what he has to do every night. Meanwhile Nia was showing Impmon around her house since he never really got a good look at it since he was unconscious for the majority of his entrance. "So what exactly do you do on a daily basis after this "school" of which you speak of?" Impmon asked when they were in Nia's room where she was practicing some moves Simon taught her. "Usually I practice what I learn from Simon and I try to make sure I'm ready for what I want to do for a living." Nia responded to Impmon's question. "And what would that be?" Impmon once again asked and Nia responded "To become an officer to help out my dad."

Impmon then responded "I have got to tell Simon something when I see him tonight." Nia tilted her head in confusion as if asking him about his statement. "He is one lucky son of a gun to have a girl like you." Nia perked up a bit and said "Well, it was an interesting story on how I actually came to meet Simon over a year ago." Impmon intrigued responded "Give me all the details. Besides, we've got time to kill right?" Nia nodded and said "Well it started when I was walking home in the rain after trying to see what my father was up to but then I was attacked by Digimon which Simon and Guilmon were fighting. It wounded me and because I was a bit sick that day I fell unconscious and if it weren't for Simon taking me to see Leyte who tended my wounds I wouldn't have survived." Impmon raised a hand and asked "If Simon is good bandaging wounds from what Guilmon has told me about him then how come he didn't do it himself?" Nia responded "Because I'm a girl and I don't think he would want to strip me down and bandage me by himself."

Impmon then responded "Oh that makes some sense considering humans are technically different from Digimon since we don't have genders yet considering how different your bodies are with genders there is some logic to that. Continue with your story please."

Nia nodded and continued "So Leyte told me that Simon was the Shadow Tamer and he saved me. Unfortunately I went to thank him in a hospital gown she had so I didn't know until he pointed it out. After I actually got dressed he brought me back home to see my father and he opposed to being in a relationship. But since my dad thinks that if I become a target to these creatures he should protect me. So from then on he's been my protector and my boyfriend. He's helped me out with my dream so far and I hope to be able to help him with his now that you're here." Impmon then started twiddling his fingers and said "Well, the thing is… I can't really evolve without using that dark power I mentioned earlier so I might just be able to provide assists to whoever can evolve." Nia responded "That's okay Impmon, if it does come down to it we'll do our best to make sure you don't lose control understood?" Impmon then knew what she was meaning and saluted her in the same way he would salute to Erwin. "Yes Ma'am!"

Later at 7 Simon had Rika, Henry, Nia and their respective Digimon at his apartment to discuss not only Icedevimon but also Nia's recent development. "I would like to thank you guys for coming to visit for our first official meeting. If there's anything you'd like to discuss I would certainly like to hear it. So far now we have Nia officially joining our team with her partner Impmon. Also, if there is any controversy with the whole Icedevimon incident please tell me. And last but not least, potential members. So what should we talk about first?" Simon said announcing the beginning of their meeting with everyone sitting in the living room area of his apartment. Rika raised her hand first and said "I would like to know how she ended up with a partner Simon. After all, I thought you said the position of Tamer would mostly be for people that aspire in the card game." Simon sighed and responded "I know I said that but I didn't know the actual truth behind the whole thing. As it turns out, enough exposure to real Digimon and a person could be a potential Tamer such is the case with Nia."

"Hey! No need to be so harsh towards my Tamer okay?" Impmon said defending his partner regarding Rika's statement. "She's not saying there's anything wrong with that. She's just saying that she didn't think Nia would become a Tamer due to her lack of experience at the card game." Renamon responded explaining Rika's statement towards Simon.

"I gotta wonder how you ended up in this world in the first place Impmon?" Terriermon asked knowing about Impmon's story with Leomon. "Well after wandering around for a while worn out I just let a data stream take me wherever. And what are the odds that I'd be dropped off in the Human world to become a 15 year old girl who has a celebrity as a boyfriend." Guilmon then added "I've been meaning to ask about that part. How do Digimon know about the whole Shadow Tamer thing anyway?" Impmon pondered the answer and responded "Well, apparently this Digimon known as Antylamon who would occasionally help out in the hub sector of the Digital world heard about you through Zhuqiaomon who is the leader of the twelve Devas of the Digital world." Renamon responded "I've heard of them, they're meant to be the twelve guardians of Zhuqiaomon and most of the Digital world." They all nodded and Simon then said "Well then I'm sure I'll get to meet this Antylamon someday. Until then we have other matters to discuss."

"So what do you mean by other potential Tamers Simon?" Henry asked knowing that there might be some truth to his statement. "Well, besides your sister apparently one of friends Daisuke Motomiya had recently told me that he's been having dreams of seeing a Chibomon in the Digital world and that Chibomon knows him for some reason." Rika then responded "Tch, you mean that Auburn haired kid? I think you might have the wrong guy because he doesn't look like he has a spine listening to that jerk T.K. about his supposed paranoia." Simon responded "I wouldn't be too hard on him if I were you. He's quite sensitive on some of these things and his sister's having a hard time keeping custody of him after turning 18 from what I've heard." They all raised an eyebrow and Nia asked "Why would his sister have a hard time with that? What about his parents?" Simon responded "It's not my place to say. Either hear it from him or his Sister Jun." After a moment of silence their Digivices went off signifying a fight going on. "Well Impmon, looks like this is your first night. I've got to suit up for this."

Simon suits up in his Shadow Tamer gear and he along with the Tamers headed towards the direction of the bio-emergence. Upon arriving they saw what appeared to be a bipedal creature that seemed to be made of fire. "Well, it looks like a Meramon decided to show up for a fight so Henry, Rika let's get our Digimon to the next level. Nia, you and Impmon will have to find a way to restrain or weaken him while we fight him okay?" Nia nodded and got into position. Simon, Henry and Rika got out their devices and prepared to fight the beast.

**How will Impmon fare fighting alongside his new comrades? And will his dark power be needed? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


End file.
